Nex/Affiliation
Verse 1 Nex is unaffiliated in Verse 1, he works alone toward his own goals. "Sequence" He absolutely despises Sequence and everything about them. Nex however will not waste time with most of their members, and only focuses on the core issues as he already knows a lot of what he should be doing. All the same Nex makes very little effort to hide himself, and has zero qualms with destroying anyone from their ranks who tries to interfere with his progress, carrying a hefty kill streak. It's earned him the same place in history as the one who previously tried to stop Sequence in their days as the NOL, being regarded as an SS Class Criminal. Oddly though, for the huge threat he is, Sequence will never erase Nex. Sequence desires him alive after confirming his release, and awakening of the power of Azure. Knowing they will never kill him or erase him can annoy Nex at times. Because he has the power of Azure that will allegedly be their world's demise, a lot of people under Sequence's command treat Nex with disdain, cruelty, in general just unfairly and see his existence as a curse on the world itself. Those who do have the power to stand to him like the Sequence Destroyers enjoy tormenting him, or doing as they please, since no citizen would ever defend him from their rather inhumane way of treating the man.The only ones who have ever shown Nex an ounce of decency, is the Council Templar who believe that he and people like him aren't entirely the main threat. While at a younger age Nex was hurt and confused by the way he was being treated, he has essentially forced himself to no longer be bothered by it. Some however, Nex has noticed will be willing to actually listen to him and get to know his side of the story. But due to how they've treated him over his life, he despises most anyone in it. While his alias, the "Beast of Sin" makes sense, they refer to Nex as "Azure 0" for unknown reasons. Liberation Sector Nex doesn't really care for them much at all, even though they are made up of "the" rogue sectors from NOS, and considered their greatest enemy, their constant wars with the NOS isn't helping him any. He wont go out of his way to interfere with them, but because he contains knowledge of how to stop the NOS they try to get answers from him constantly. Above other things, they want him in their faction for many reasons. To this Nex shows no interest in, and sees their efforts as a laughable joke. The Liberation Sector's 51st Sector which knows about the idea that: 'Azure 0's power will be that which destroys the NOS, makes him an immediate individual to try and forge an alliance with. Because of the Liberation Sector's history with the Azure, they have a great fondness of it and those connected to it. However where those under the NOS despise him and treat him horribly, or like a tool, LS typically reveres him as a 'Savior' and desires his power to help free their world of the 'evil' that the NOS created and encourages him to embrace his destiny and end the long war. Though it's all very much to his chagrin. A few however, Nex does get along some people within it or those who are associated with them, and they genuinely want to help Nex understand more about himself, but this is usually drowned out by the 51st Sector's all ideas of him. They're not without their own darker sides though, Nex has seemed to have experienced them before and he now prefers to avoid the LS entirely. Verse 2 Nex continues to work his own road in Verse 2, however it is noted that he has alliance with Sylar and the two both have the long term goal to take down the two main governments. Azure Sin Subject "Nefas" Among forces like Zaezel's, Nex displays aggression towards calling them "Netherworms". While they seem to have a similar goal to him in destroying the world, Nex harbors immense hate toward them as he would any other. They'll often speak to him as though they're allies which he can't stand and while he's been asked time and time again to join their cause he will refuse. It likely has connection to the fact the lesser of these beings have the shards of the boundaries power within their bodies which Nex has been seen to destroy on sight. Ones like Zaezel have capability to harvest energy as well as utilize the seithr cores. Nex can do all this, only far more efficiently due to the fact he has the grimoire. He also doesn't have a collective consciousness of destruction as the Nefas do, and is capable of choosing his actions. History Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Affiliation (Character)